


Choices

by Dontmindifislytherin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: What if Mickey did not escape prison? he was released early. Instead of Ian running away, he has to stay and deal with the fact his Ex has walked back into his life when he finally gotten his life together.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 105





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Having a binge session of Shameless, plot bunny overtook me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sup.” Fiona and Lip looked up from their spot on the porch, the last person they expected to see stood in front of them. 

“Mickey?” Lip said in disbelief. “Shit they let you out?” 

Mickey nodded, barely looking at them as he glanced behind them to the door. “He in?” 

Lip looked at Fiona who still looked shocked. 

“I… Yeah but..” Mickey did not wait for her to finish before pushing past them and opening the door. She looked at Lip for a moment before quickly following him. 

Ian heard the door open and shifted his head. “Thinking of ordering Pizza, want any?” He called to Fiona. 

“You know I love Pizza.” Ian froze, that voice. He double checked in his head. Did he take his meds? Was he hallucinating? He felt Trevor turn next to him, a confused look on his face. Ian slowly followed his gaze, and at the door way, looking hot as fuck was Mickey fucking Milkovich. Ian’s heart stopped. How was he here? How did he look so…

Ian shook his head, trying to clear his head. “Mick?” He breathed. “You… What are you doing here?” He wondered what he looked like, he was trying to keep neutral, for Trevor who was staring between the two, he was probably failing. Mickey looked good, very good considering he had been in prision. He had bulked up a lot, and the facial hair he had causing blood from Ian's brain to go south. He cleared his throat, trying to focus, and trying not to imagine that scruff hard and rough against his skin. 

“Got out. Overcrowding shit.” Mickey shrugged, staring at him. Ian swallowed, how on earth could one look turn his insides to jelly and make him want to drag him upstairs, actually, he didn’t even think they would make it upstairs. He heard Trevor next to him cough pointedly.

Shit. 

“Urm..” Ian scratched his ear nervously. “Trevor, this is Mickey. Mickey.. This is Trevor… my...my…”

“Boyfriend.” Trevor finished for him, reaching out a hand to shake Mickey’s. Ian winced, waiting for Mickey to explode or do something that would probably violate his parole. He was extremely surprised when Mickey fucking _smirked,_ his eyes trailing down Trevor’s body back to his face, an amused glint to his eye.

“Boyfriend huh?” He teased, looking back at Ian. 

“8 years Mickey.” Ian reminded him. Reminding him of their last encounter, when he lied and said he would wait for him. Mickey laughed. 

“I know.”

The back door opened, Debbie walking in with Franny in her stroller. 

“Not staying.” She called. “Just grabbing some of my…” She paused as she saw the scene. “Well shit. Okay maybe staying.” She picked Franny up and walking to a chair.

“You have a kid?” Mickey asked, looking at Franny. “I would say I’m surprised, but not.” Debbie held up her middle finger to him as Liam came bounding down the stairs, sitting on the bottom step to also watch. 

“Should we just sell tickets?” Ian snapped, running a hand through his hair. “Why don’t we get Carl from training? Or Frank down the street?” He sighed and turned to Trevor. “Can we talk tomorrow?” Trevor frowned.

“What? Really?” He looked towards Mickey who was still smirking at him, puffing out his chest making him look more muscular than he already did. 

“I’ll sort this out, and we can grab breakfast okay?” Trevor sighed and nodded, grabbing his jacket before pausing, placing a hand on Ian’s shoulder. 

“See you tomorrow.” He said quietly before kissing him, Ian wouldn’t have really minded but Trevor’s eyes were locked on Mickey’s as he did it. Ian pushed him away. 

“You two can have a pissing contest another time.” He rolled his eyes at Trevor who smirked, pushing past Mickey and Fiona and Lip out the front. Ian held up a hand to Mickey whose mouth had opened. 

“One sec.” He grabbed his beer, downing it before pointing to the back door. “Outside. Without the audience.” He turned on his heel and walked outside, not even looking back to see if he followed him. As soon as the door closed Ian turned and pushed Mickey hard. 

“What the fuck Mick!” He shouted. Mickey pushed him back, although no fire in his eyes. 

“Missed me?” He taunted, they scrambled for a moment together before Mickey glanced down at Ian’s lips, his heart raced as he forced himself to pull away. 

“You think you can just walk back in like nothing happened?”

“Yeah, seeing as the only reason I went to prison was going after the bitch who tried to ruin you.” 

“I… I am not throwing…” 

“Ian. Shut the Fuck up.” Mickey growled, moving towards him, Ian felt pulled towards him, like magnets as they clashed together, kissing messily, Ian’s arms wrapped around his neck and gave himself a moment of weakness. Just a moment, he forgot how much he missed Mickey, his smell, the taste of him on his lips, how could he stop when he just realised how much he had been missing. He needed to stop, stop before it got to far, Mickey's facial hair scraped across his chin which made him even harder in his jeans. He pushed him away, anger spiking at Mickey. How dare he come back into his life? Make Ian want him when he has a perfectly good boyfriend. 

Maybe some of that Anger was at himself for letting Mickey sneak his way back in. 

“Fuck you!” He spat. “I have my life together Mickey! I have a decent job! I guy I…” He frowned. He ran a hand over his face as he turned away. 

“You… Do you love him?"” Mickey asked softly. “I.. I thought about you a lot on the inside, Ian…” Ian forced his eyes closed, he could hear Mickey moving closer. 

“Tell me to go. Tell me you love that guy, say you don't want me and I will leave.” Ian felt a hand on his shoulder, Ian let out a shaky breath as he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. 

“I promise. I'll go and won’t come back.” Ian bit his lip. Say it. He willed himself, just say it. 

“I… “ His voice caught. He could do it. He knew Mickey was a fire, he would get burned. 

“Stay.” He whispered. Mickey let out a soft laugh. 

“Now that's what I thought.” Ian’s anger rose again at the teasing smirk in his tone, he spun around, pushing Mickey hard against the fence, the links rattling as they kissed again, Mickey’s hand hard on the back of Ian’s neck as Ian pulled his shirt off, slipping his leg between Mickey’s. 

“I bottom now.” Ian mumbled against his lips as he undid Mickey’s jeans. 

“Maybe later. It’s been so long since I had a dick in my ass.” Mickey grumbled, twisting round and pulling down his jeans, bending over the railings, Ian pulled off his belt, grinding his hard dick into his ass as he fumbled in his pocket for a condom. 

“Hurry up! Jesus.” Mickey pushed back against him. Ian laughed, finally feeling in control since Mickey came back into his life. 

“Forgot how much of a needy bottom you were.” He murmured in his ear, hearing Mickey chuckle lowly.

“Fuck off…” He trailed of as Ian pushed inside him, letting out a soft moan. Ian frowned slightly, glancing at the lack of resistance. 

“Not fucking anyone on the inside?” He groaned. Mickey smirked. 

“I knew this would happen, prepped before coming round.” Mickey told him, letting out a grunt as Ian bottomed out. 

“You prick.” Ian grabbed his hips, kissing the juncture of his neck and shoulder as he fucked him hard. Setting a punishing pace, Mickey had done this on purpose, he knew all day he would come and rip Ian’s life apart, and that Ian would fall to his knees and fall back into him. 

Mickey’s fingers threaded through the chain links as he met Ian’s pace, eyes falling shut as he became lost in the unrelenting pleasure. Ian grabbed his hair and pulled him back harshly, kissing him deeply as he came, his other hand quickly jerking Mickey off until he finished also, he pulled out, pulling off the condom, guilt ripping through him at the thought of Tevor. He just cheated on his boyfriend. 

But then Mickey looked at him, and the guilt melted away. All he could see was Mickey. 

“Where are you staying?” Ian asked softly as Mickey pulled up his jeans. 

“Don’t really know. Not exactly welcome back home.” 

Ian grabbed his hand, pulling him into his arms and kissing him softly. 

“Stay the night?” 

Mickey nodded. “Sure. If your boyfriend won’t mind?” He was smirking again, he hated that smirk. 

Who was he kidding? He loved that smirk. 

“I’ll deal with it tomorrow.” He couldn’t let Mickey go, so soon after getting him back. 

“He seemed… nice.” Mickey admitted through gritted teeth. Almost as if it killed him to say it. 

“He is.” Ian sighed. He was not Mickey though, no one would beat Mickey. He wrapped an arm around Mickey’s shoulder as they walked back inside, not caring he left his shirt on the muddy grass. 

“Going to bed.” He called as the door opened, frowning as he heard several footsteps retreat to the living room. 

“Hope you enjoyed the show.” He shouted. “Come on.” He said softly, pulling Mickey up the stairs. 

“It’s so strange being out.” Mickey jumped on the bed. “Missed this... “ Ian smiled softly, pulling out his phone and seeing 5 missed calls from Trevor. He sighed and dialled his number, sitting next to Mickey.

“Ian? I’m freaking out a little. Please tell me you haven’t slept with him?”

“You’ve been gone ten minutes.” Ian pointed out. Even if Trevor was right. 

“I… I saw the look on your face when you saw him. Do you still love him?” Ian felt Mickey tense next to him. 

“It’s complicated.”

“It really isn’t.” Tevor insisted, Ian sighed, either way, he was hurting someone. 

“We have history together.”

“That doesn’t matter. Who do you want a future with?” 

Ian looked over at Mickey. He knew the answer, but in his head was full of doubt, does he take a chance on Mickey? Someone who makes him feel alive and everything all at once, but he was a risk, they were not good for each other, deep down he knew that there was a chance of his heart being broken. 

Or … 

He could ask Mickey to go, beg Trevor for his forgiveness and be with someone reliable, someone he does not worry about betraying him. Although the passion, heat within him is non-existent. 

Maybe he does not need the romance of the century, he could manage with just love. 

A hand on his cheek awoke him from his thoughts. Mickey was waiting for his answer, just as Trevor was down the phone. 

Mickey had seen him at his worst, he knew what Ian could be like, he knew that, and wanted to stay. Ian also knew Mickey’s faults, he had seen Mickey at his worst too. 

He wanted Mickey. He did. 

“I guess the silence answers that?” Trevor sighed down the phone. The call ending. Mickey grabbed the phone and threw it to the side. 

“I love you.” He said quietly.

Ian nodded, “I know. I love you too.” He pushed Mickey down on the bed. 

“Ready for round two Gallagher?” Mickey smirked. Ian laughed. 

“Maybe later.” He said, grabbing the bottle of pills and taking his evening dose. Mickey watched him. 

“How is it? That?” He nodded to the medication. 

“Stable.” Ian promised. “I’m fine.” He promised. “No stealing babies, or lying in bed for weeks at a time. I’m good.” 

“I.. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Mickey said quietly looking uncomfortable as he shifted, looking at the ceiling. 

“You was, I just wasn’t ready to get help.” Ian laid next to him. “I’m sorry, I put you through some shit.” 

Mickey laughed, finally looking back over to Ian. “I think you had an excuse, your batshit mother got to you before we did.” 

“Yeah, and took me to her druggie boyfriend.” Ian laughed. “About Sammi….”

“I’d do it again.” Mickey shrugged. “She hurt you, and she stopped our date.” 

Ian laughed. “Who knew you were so gay!” 

Mickey punched his arm lightly. 

“Fuck you!” 

Ian laughed. Who knows if he made the right choice, or even if he did choose. But it this moment, all he wanted was Mickey. 

Sometimes, the risk of getting your heartbroken is worth it.


End file.
